Groundhog Day
by shelvesinthecloset
Summary: When the Yamanakas train Konoha had better watch out, otherwise who knows what could happen. Inspired by the film of the same name, but with a different plot.
1. Prologue

AN: yes, I live. Unfortunately I do not yet have another chapter of healing for you, but I haven't really had time to think about it. This story sort of popped into my head about a month ago, and I've had the prologue sitting on my computer since then. I figured it being February 2nd and all I ought to publish it. Not promising anything with regards to regular updates, school is keeping me insanely busy this semester, plus I've been doing a bit of beta-ing (and I'm sorry I'm behind guys, I've been sick. Soon, I promise, I'll get your chapters back to you). Anyway, I still hold to my promise to finish everything I start, it just might take me a while to actually finish. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this story.

Prologue:

Yamanaka Ino was a pretty blonde girl and more than a half-way decent kunoichi. Today though, if it went well, would make her an excellent kunoichi. She could hardly wait! She was waiting eagerly at her family's training ground for her father, humming absent-mindedly to herself as she fidgeted, shifting her weight from leg to leg.

He was late. Thirty seconds late! How could he do this to her on today of all…

"Hey princess," her dad said tiredly. He been busy with Ibiki all day and was definitely ready to hit the sack. But he had delayed teaching Ino this jutsu long enough, and he left on another mission tomorrow. He had to start teaching it to her now.

"Hi daddy!" she exclaimed happily. Inoichi's eyes brightened at her warm greeting. No matter how old she got she would always be his little princess.

"Now the technique that I'm going to show you tonight is essential if you want to progress any further in our clan's jutsu," Inoichi said seriously. "You have already learned how to completely master one mind," here he paused and held back a smile at the sight of his daughter visibly preening; "the next step is to learn how to enter many minds at once."

Ino's jaw dropped. "Is that even possible?" she gasped, awed.

"Yes, it is, although it is extremely difficult and only about one in fifty Yamanaka's ever master it. I have the utmost faith in your ability though Ino," her father said sternly.

Ino gulped. Her father would let her get away with almost anything, but not when it came to her duties as a kunoichi – and more importantly her duties as the heir of the Yamanaka's techniques. She was going to have to master this jutsu, no matter how hard it was.

"Now the trick to this technique is that instead of trying to project your consciousness into someone else, you need to think of it as a wave of rushing water that will spread out and absorb everyone it encounters. Start with a small wave and try to see in the minds of some of the animals in this field. And remember, you're not at a stage where you can be manipulating people's minds at this magnitude. Just try to read the thoughts, okay?"

Ino nodded in determination. She could totally do this! Focusing her chakra as her father showed her she steepled her fingers before separating them all except the thumbs and triggering the jutsu. She pictured her consciousness rushing outwards, only to feel it abruptly snap back into her.

"You need to use more chakra, Ino," her father explained patiently. "This exercise is going to tap into every reserve you have."

Nodding again Ino repeated the gesture, trying to put more chakra into it. She felt like she made it a little bit farther, but the feeling of her conscious snapping back into her body was twice as painful. She winced, much to her chagrin, but thankfully her father didn't say anything about her weakness.

"More, Ino! That elastic feeling you're getting? Think about breaking the elastic. Otherwise you're only going to hurt yourself. Push all your chakra out and break it before it can snap your consciousness back into your body!"

Ino resolutely steadied her stance, putting her hands in the correct position. She was going to get it this time, or she wasn't Ino Yamanaka! Cha!

Hastily pushing all her chakra out and away, Ino felt a moment of elation when she realized she could sense everyone in Konoha! And then abruptly passed out.

* * *

Ok, I guess this doesn't really tell you what's going to be happening, but the title ought to give you some idea. Hopefully it won't be too too long before I update. Cheers!


	2. Crazy

AN: HI! Long time no see. But I promised I would finish the stories that I started, so here we go. I'm not promising regular updates or anything, but they should be reasonable now. Sorry about that few year hiatus, but life, the universe, stuff. You know.

* * *

Ino awoke the next morning to the sun's gentle rays on her skin. She sighed and stretched, before cringing. Ouch, her head hurt! Reaching up to tug her blinds closed Ino felt nothing but the chilly morning air. Frantically waving her arm she tried to find her window and the elusive blinds, rolling over in the grass as she did so.

Wait a minute, grass?

Resigned to the inevitable Ino forced her sluggish eyes open. She was lying in the middle of the training ground! Evidently, she had been there all night. Oh, her dad was so going to get it for stranding her out there!

Headache promptly pushed aside, Ino jumped up and began stomping off back home.

"Mom!" she screeched, as she violently wrenched open the door to the flower shop.

Her mother smiled calmly, more than used to her daughter's outbursts and irrational behaviour.

"Where's Dad? He better not have left on his mission yet!"

"No dear, he's with Ibiki today. His mission is tomorrow."

"Oh," Ino paused, put off. "Well okay then." With a twist and flick of her head she marched back out of the flower shop and down the street, muttering under her breath about lazy men and fathers who left their daughters out in the cold. Defenseless. What if some pervert had seen her?

Ino's tirade continued unimpeded all the way to Ibiki's office. Sure his ANBU guards had moved as if to stop her entering said office, but one cold look had reminded them that they liked their sanity, thank-you very much and they had stepped aside to let her pass.

"Dad!" she screeched, ignoring Ibiki completely. "How could you!"

"How could I what? Dearest daughter of mine," her father said nervously. His attempt to placate her only made her angrier.

She snorted derisively. "Don't give me any of that dearest daughter crap, I'm your only daughter. Although I won't be for long if you pull another stunt like that."

Inoichi stared at her blankly. "What are you talking about sweetie?" he asked bluntly.

"What do you mean what am I talking about!" she shrieked, her voice rising so that even Ibiki, hardened interrogator that he was, had to cover his ears with his hands. "You left me in the field all last night, just because I didn't get the stupid jutsu right! It's not like I wasn't trying, Dad!" Now the anger left her face and it was replaced with a pout. She just didn't understand why her Dad would do that to her. "If that was part of the training you could have at least warned me," she sniffed.

"Sweetie," Inoichi said gently. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Did you have a bad dream?"

"What? No! I…" Ino peered intently at her father's face. He wasn't lying. But she hadn't been dreaming, she'd woken up in the middle of the training field for crying out loud. "Yesterday," she said slowly. "You were teaching me the new jutsu, and when I passed out you left me there. Re-mem-ber?"

Inoichi tilted his head, confused. "Ino, we agreed I would start teaching you the new jutsu today. Don't worry, I'll meet you at our training field this evening just like we planned."

_What in the name of…_Something was very, very wrong. "I – I have to go," she said before running off.

Ibiki looked questioningly at Inoichi, only to see Ino's dad glaring at him. "Have you been pushing my angel to hard?" He asked threateningly.

Ibiki started to shake his head when the memory of the slightly deranged Ino flashed across his mind. He grunted. "Maybe she does need a break."

"I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy," Ino mumbled to herself determinedly as she stole through the busy streets of Konoha.

"Talking you yourself again, Ino?" a familiar voice smirked.

"I'm not crazy!" Ino said defensively as she whipped her head around to glare at her pink haired friend/rival/sometimes team-mate.

"Whoa there, never said you were," Sakura said defensively. "What's eating you?"

"I – I," Ino panicked, eyes wide. "Give me a second, k?" she pleaded. Abruptly the blonde closed her eyes and plopped to the ground in the middle of the street, legs crossed and arms resting casually across her knees.

Recognizing the meditative stance of a Yamanaka, the citizens of Konohagakure wisely refrained from complaining and simply made sure to stay out of her way.

_Ok. So. Dad doesn't remember teaching me yesterday. He must be crazy. But he was supposed to be on a mission today, and mom thinks that is tomorrow as well. Obviously she is crazy too. And Ibiki-sensei had his meeting with Dad yesterday, which means he forgot as well and therefore is crazy as well… Dang it! Has everyone else lost it?_

_No. What'-his-bucket's razor and all that. Simplest solution. That's too…crazy…Wait a minute, maybe it's me. Am I crazy? I must be crazy. I Yamanaka Ino, have officially lost it. Damn._

Ino's eyes snapped open as she grinned loopily. Who'd have thunk, she'd finally snapped. I mean, it was almost an inevitability given who she was and all that, but she'd hoped to make it at least until she was older! All well, all is well that ends well. Wonder what happens to crazy ninjas? Suddenly she remembered the faces of her many instructors and friends. Right. Nothing. It was completely acceptable to be a bat crazy shinobi. Well then, now that THAT was all sorted.

"Sorry forehead, just had to figure something out. How's life treating you?" she beamed brightly at her pink haired friend.

"I'm…fine," Sakura asked warily. "You?"

"Never better!" Ino grinned.

"Great," Sakura replied as she began slowly inching away from her blonde friend's maniacal grin. "I'?" she blurted out before bolting.

Ino frowned. Was it that obvious? Whatever. Getting back up to her feet she began walking calmly towards the Hokage's tower. She'd better tell Tsunade, just to make sure she had all her bases covered. Maybe insanity wouldn't be so bad?

She was cut off from her musings when a loud blonde crashed into the ground in front of her creating a small crater in the otherwise even road. He had obviously just been defenestrated courtesy of an enraged Hokage who even know was shaking her fist at him through her high, tower window.

"I'M NOT CRAZY! PSYCHOTIC HAG!" Naruto yelled back up at the window before realizing the number stares he was attracting from his hole in the road.

He flashed an award winning smile and quickly dusted himself off before pausing to look at Ino.

"Er…Ino?" he waved his hand in front of her face. "Everything all right?"

_I'm not crazy_! He'd shouted. Maybe there really was something else going on…. HA!

"Naruto," she smiled, before snarling and grabbing his ear. "Follow me."

* * *

And there we have it. Yes, it's short, but that is the kind of story this one seems to be. I'll keep working on this (next chapter should make it very clear what is going on for those of you who haven't guessed yet) and try to get back into Healing. I'm not feeling the SasuIno so much right now, and I'm going to have to listen to some really depressing music or something to get the angst... anyway. Review please. Reviews are love!


End file.
